


Just the two of us, well just the three of us

by aaronmustdie



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Childbirth, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Pregnant Steve Harrington, Pretty gross, Protective Billy Hargrove, and labor shit, dustin is mentioned like once, graphic birth, i love the head cannon that Billy goes surfing with Steve, i said ITS GRAPHIC like very detailed, just me crying about my mommy issues lol, lot of crying steve, lots of blood, male labor, max has a few parts, mentions of abuse, yes it´s a Vaginal birth so he´s basically pushing the baby out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaronmustdie/pseuds/aaronmustdie
Summary: Things didn´t go to according to plan.After graduation Steve was supposed to go college and ditch Hawkins.Billy had plans to go back to California so he could forget about everything that happenedInstead the two end up crossing paths along with later create a something that gave them a new sense of hope.ormpreg B I R T H filled with a whole lotta angst
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	Just the two of us, well just the three of us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liza1031](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/gifts).



> This was such a therapeutic thing to do. I just got everything off my chest because I have childhood trauma. So I went a little overboard with talking about how much family means and the joy a new parent feels when a baby is born. goddamn ive been working on this for almost 7 months! I pushed off making a fic of these two for way too long. It is time. And i guess you can call this my return since i was gone for a long time. Anyways read the tags pls. I said it´s a graphic childbirth so if that´s not your cup of tea, pls exit now and forget any of this happened. Because I put way too much work for this to flop lol. But enough of me, enjoy!

It is sometime around midnight, Steve is in the kitchen eating a midnight snack. He is heavily pregnant with his and Billy´s first child. As he was going to put his pickle that was covered in grape jam into his mouth he heard Billy come down and walk into the kitchen 

"Steve, honey what are you doing up this late?" Billy asks, this made Steve turn around right as Billy rubs his eyes even if Billy's hair was super messy Steve thought his husband looked as gorgeous as ever 

"I had a midnight craving," Steve told him as he pointed to his pickle. He then bit his pickle, then he smiles 

"You know the baby can come any minute now?" Billy laughed and once Steve finished his pickle he made grabby hands towards him. Billy saw Steve reach out for him so he held his hands and helped him to his feet. Steve smiles and Billy matches him and the two parents-to-be stood together in peace. Then as Billy rests his hands on Steve´s bump the baby begins to move around. She gave some harsh kicks that made Steve sigh deeply and close his eyes. 

¨That's my girl, what a kick huh?¨ Billy smirks but Steve isn't having it. He rubs his belly trying to soothe the spot on his stomach that he knows is going to turn into a bruise. It wasn´t the first and he knows there will be more.

"I just want the baby to get out." Billy removes his hands from Steve´s stomach and he looks back up at Steve who still has his eyes closed. 

¨Me too, she´ll be here soon. I know it. For now, let's go to bed." They made their way upstairs then got in bed Steve rested his head onto Billy´s chest. 

The two fell asleep to three heartbeats in a perfect still home. 

-*-

It was now the week before Steve´s due date and the baby doesn't seem to have any intentions to come out soon. Steve gave in yesterday and let Billy invite their close friends over for one last get together. 

Nancy and Johnathon were cooking breakfast while Max was sitting next to Billy at the kitchen table. Nancy was making pancakes as she flipped them and she made a conversion with Johnathon. Max was filling Billy in on what she was learning in school now, along with how everyone else was doing. Since Will, Mike, Luke, Eleven, and Lucas couldn't make it. They all attend different high schools making it harder to meet up as much as they did before. Although Dustin is on his way because he didn't want to miss the birth. Maybe him buying a bus ticket and a hotel room will convince Billy and Steve to name him a godfather. Joyce and Hopper live a couple of blocks away but they are coming over later tonight after work. 

Steve was still in bed laying down, he woke up since he was feeling some back pain. Throughout his pregnancy, Steve has been having a lot of back pain. It even got so bad that he had to spend a few weeks in the hospital and he had to take maternity leave early. He was feeling a lot better, well as good as he can feel being overdue. 

He got up, and got ready for the day, he still felt uncomfortable and all he wants is to stay in bed. But that dream is short-lived once he feels a kick near his rib cage from the baby that's been inside of him for months. Steve is happy to have the chance to give Billy a child of their own. He can't wait to meet her and see what she'll look like. Steve hopes she will take after Billy, with dirty blond curls, and beautiful ocean colored eyes. Billy wishes that she will have Steve´s bubbly personality and his iconic hair that is the size of mountains. But whatever she looks like Steve and Billy will love her with all their heart, and they will spend their whole lives to make sure she knows how loved she is. Not only from her parents but also her family, everyone is on the edge of their seats to meet the little lady. 

For now, Steve goes into the bathroom to change since he was getting cold and there was a problem with the heating downstairs. He stole one of Billy´s sweat pants and grabbed a random t-shirt that looked way too big for him. But now it fits almost perfectly. 

Steve makes his way back downstairs and makes sure to grip the railing to secure himself. His bump was so large that his feet now disappeared from his view. Every morning Billy has to remind him that he still has feet and that they didn't magically vanish. When he was safely off the stairs he was greeted with the smell of fresh bacon, eggs, blueberry pancakes, and sliced fruit. It puts a smile on his face and it helps him forget about the frustration he felt when he woke up still pregnant. 

¨I like what I'm seeing.¨ Steve says and everyone in the room stops talking and looks toward Steve. They all smile and greet him and Billy gets up from his seat and kisses Steve and places his hand on his bump. 

"How are you feeling babe?" Billy asks. 

"Hungary if I'm being honest," Steve answers back but his smile never leaves his face. At the moment he feels calm and it feels so nice to be around his friends again. Yes, he loves Billy, with his whole heart but sometimes it's good to spend some time with new faces. 

¨I hope she was on her best behavior.¨ Billy still leaves his hands on Steve mentally hoping that she would move a little. He loves to feel her move. It makes him excited and hopeful to meet her. They all share a nice breakfast and make small talk. Max shares lessons from her class, Nancy talks about the new job she has and Johnathon gives them an update on how Will and Joyce are doing. Steve smiles wide and takes in all the information his friends are giving him. For a moment he forgets about how unpleasant his pregnancy is and how exhausting it is to grow a baby. He just mirrors Billy and rests his hand on top of his stomach. 

¨Do you have any names for the baby?¨ Nancy couldn't help but ask, she and Steve talked about baby names at his baby shower months ago. When she asked the first time he said he didn't know since he was still early into his pregnancy. Making it impossible to find the gender out. Billy and Steve found out they are having a girl at the 20-week appointment. Billy had a feeling she was a girl when they first started trying for a baby. Steve was happy with any gender, he just wanted a healthy baby. 

¨We have one but I want to see her first, and it will all fall into place.¨ Steve tells them daydreaming out holding his baby for the very first time. The moment they finally become parents, to a beautiful baby girl that's a perfect combination of the both of them. 

¨Can you believe that she's going to be here anytime soon. Like she could come right this second!¨ Max grins, and so does everyone else. When everyone was finished eating and Steve and Nancy cleaned all the dirty dishes they all gathered into the living room. Steve lays on Billy´s chest slowly falling asleep to the sounds of his heartbeat. It calms him to sleep and the baby follows after and stops moving and falls into a deep sleep. Everyone else in the room watches some random tv show but they aren't paying attention to it. It's just to make the house not seem so quiet. They keep talking in soft voices since they don´t want to wake Steve up. 

After a couple of minutes, Nancy and Johnathon make their way out and bid everyone goodbye. They promised to come back later tonight when Joyce and Dustin will arrive. Max walks upstairs into the guest bedroom that Steve and Billy let her use for when the baby was born. She's planning to be an extra hand when Billy goes back to work, just to help Steve out. When the school year starts back up again Joyce will take her spot. 

The support their friends have been giving them helped Steve´s nerves decrease since he is very nervous about the birth. He's been reading all about labor and delivery and what postpartum will feel like. He is scared and so is Billy. They both never had an idea of what their parents are. Steve´s parents were always gone leaving Steve alone most days. And Billy´s mother suffered a terrible life at the hands of his father. After his mother's death, Billy was his father´s next victim. Around the time when it got really bad, that's when Steve came into his life. Steve did all he could to help Billy heal his black eyes or the cuts all over his face. Steve turned Billy soft, but in a good way like for better. Billy is forever grateful that Steve came into his life around the time he did. 

At their wedding during their vows, Billy made it known how thankful he is for Steve, and that he doesn't want to spend his life with anyone else. Steve feels such a strong bond with Billy like the two knew each other before this life. They aren't really into all that spiritual shit however they both believe that they were  _ soulmates  _ in another life. They work so well together when people see the two interact with each other they can see how in love they are. Whenever they have a heated argument the both of them can´t be apart for too long. Steve always struggled with mental health but it hit him pretty bad after they got married when Billy had to go back to work, and Steve was stuck at home since he is pregnant. They got through it since Steve was in support groups for pregnant men, it got his mind off missing Billy and his fears of labor. 

¨What are you thinking about?¨ Billy sees Steve's eyes open but he doesn't say anything. It looks like he's lost in thought. 

¨Nothing really.¨ Steve answers it's the truth, and Billy knows that. ¨Where did everyone go?¨ Billy fills him in about that everyone will come back later and Steve nods. 

¨Bathroom?¨ 

¨Yeah, she loves to kick my bladder. It's like her own personal kicking bag.¨ Steve sighs and walks to the bathroom. When he closes the door he feels a tight cramp in his back, much like a stabbing feeling. He remembers a nurse from the support group telling him that the difference between false contractions and real contractions is they should go away when you drink water or lift your feet up. If they don´t go away then they are the real deal. Steve uses the bathroom as fast as he can and walks waddles back to the living room. In his mind, he thinks he's going fast but he’s going quite slow. Billy isn´t on his spot on the couch anymore so Steve stops. He can see the glass slide door unlocked and he knows his husband is sitting on the bounty. 

Billy has been sitting out there more and more as Steve got closer to his due date. He thinks it helps Billy have time to clear his head. Welcoming a child isn't all sunshine and rainbows there are times when it gets too overwhelming. Sure Steve has the harder job of the two but Billy still gets stressed. 

¨It´s a beautiful day,¨ Steve matches Billy and stares at the waves crashing against the white sand, at the beach. When they first got the beach house they intended for it to be a vacation house, not a permanent home. It slowly grew on them and neither of them could say goodbye. So they made the idea to officially move in. When Steve was still early in his pregnancy Billy started teaching him how to surf, and he could share stories of him and his mom. She loved the beach and that love transferred to Billy, and with enough time Billy will repeat the cycle and show their daughter what his mother showed him. Steve adores Billy and their daughter's relationship, he already knows she is going to be a daddy´s girl. It doesn't bother him one bit if anything he wants that. The two of them already have a bond since she's been growing inside of him for months, and he´ll be the person who gives her life. ¨want to go out for a swim?¨ Steve asks and Billy can´t say no. They only have so much time before they become a family of three. 

It is a beautiful day out. The sun is shining just about right, it's not too hot so Steve can still wear his oversized t-shirt without complaining. Billy is shirtless rocking his lucky black and red swimming trunks. Steve has to bite his lips since he thinks Billy´s body looks so good. The water is refreshing and Steve is finding seashells that he´ll add to his collection. He didn't tell Billy that he's making a set of matching necklaces for all three of them for their anniversary. He is even going to go above and beyond and get their names and wedding date engraved. And when the baby is born he is going to make her one with her birthday on it, he plans to add her birthdate on Billy´s and his necklace. Steve´s been having fun making it and finding the perfect shells. He can't wait to see Billy´s reaction. 

He's not as good as Billy at surfing so he sticks to watching him go far and do tricks. Steve is so happy watching Billy enjoy himself they needed this; time to release the tension that was building all week. Right before Billy gets ready to stand up he waves at Steve who's at the shallow end. Steve waves back and that gives Billy the okay to stand up and surf. When he comes next to Steve he claps and kisses him. 

¨Great job babe!¨ Steve cheers as Billy´s cheeks grow hot with embarrassment. 

¨I love you.¨ Billy kisses Steve, it gets a bit heated. Steve pulls away laughing at Billy's reaction to him moving. 

¨I love you more.¨ Steve rests his head on Billy´s wet chest and they stand there for a while. The sounds of people playing at the beach seem to lower and the only thing that matters is them. 

¨Let's head back inside, it's getting a little dark.¨ Billy says and Steve agrees. 

¨It's almost dinner time anyway, I'm sure Max is waiting for us.¨ They walk hand and hand the way to the car. The house is within walking distance but Steve has been complaining about his swollen feet so Billy did not want him to suffer more than he has to. 

-*-

Later that night Nancy and Johnathon came back over, and then Joyce and Dustin joined them. After taking out (Steve´s request) they all got their swimming gear on and went to the beach. This time Steve didn't get wet he sat next to Joyce in the sand. Billy, Max, and Dustin had a contest while Nancy was the judge. Jonathan was spending time on the boardwalk since he left his trunks back home and he didn't want to waste money buying a new one. Nancy was going to join him after. 

¨I´m scared.¨ Steve admits out loud to Joyce he still keeps his eyes on Billy, he takes in how happy he is and how much he missed that gorgeous smile. 

¨What do you mean Steve?¨ She reaches for Steve´s sandy hand and rubs her thumbs on his fingers. It's something she knows calms Steve down, after senior year Joyce took Steve in. His parents were never there and he felt so lonely in their big home. Steve and Joyce clicked fast making it easier for Steve since he felt so welcomed. Will and Johnathon were no different; they all were happy to have a new face in the house. Whenever Nancy would spend the night there she and Steve began to have deep talks. Clearing the air and their past relationship, their friendship also was getting better. 

Meeting Billy was the missing puzzle piece he was missing. 

¨I´m just scared, I don't know how to be a parent. What if I turn out like my parents? I´m already so much like them, Joyce.¨ Tears run down his face and they don't seem to stop. He hears Max laugh and the sound of water splashing but he continues to cry. 

¨Honey I can tell you, you´re never going to be like them. I know how much you love your daughter and if I wasn't sure of it I would tell you. You are going to do just fine. There are going to be moments that aren't all that great, but that's what being a parent is.¨ Joyce answers honestly she hates seeing him in so much distress but she understands that this is a stressful time. Having a baby is no joke. 

¨I know, I know. I just can't help but feel scared because there are so many things I don´t know.¨ 

¨You have Billy, me and so many people that will be right next to you every step of the way. You are not alone Steve. I promise you.¨ Steve turns his head and looks at her, he is not the only one with tears in his eyes. Joyce is also crying, she knows what it is like. They embrace and Steve lets out a quiet sob as she pats his back. 

¨Thank you, Joyce.¨ Steve thanks her and she smiles back. 

¨You are welcome sweetheart.¨ She is like the mother Steve never had. Steve is too shy to tell her that he sees her as a mother figure, even if it's obvious that Joyce sees him as a son. Maybe with enough time, either of them will say something. 

¨Steve!¨ Billy calls out ¨Come into the water with me!¨ Steve can't say no when Billy playfully frowns. Joyce helps him up and watches him walk into Billy´s arm. She can't help but feel like a mother watching her child walk for the first time. When Steve makes it to Billy´s side, he reaches for his hand. 

¨It´s a full moon, Billy.¨ Steve lays his head on Billy´s wet shoulder, with Billy´s free hand he holds his surfboard. It's red with a logo from the company it's from, Steve got to pick it out on their first date. Billy took him to the beach and they walked down the boardwalk. Steve later told him that he never surfed before so Billy walked back into the shop and picked one out for Steve. It was a dark purple since they were all out of white ones. He remembers teaching Steve some beginner moves. He didn't do any of them successfully but Billy cheered him on anyway. 

¨Just like on our wedding night. It was a full moon¨ Billy reminisces the memory replays in his head. 

¨Imagine if she was born on a full moon, wouldn't that be crazy?¨ Steve laughs 

¨That would be super cool, now she has to wait until the next full moon!¨ Billy jokes but it causes Steve to playfully pinch him out of annoyance. 

¨The next full moon is like weeks away! I need her out sooner than that Billy¨ Steve cries 

¨I'm just messing with you baby.¨ Steve stops looking up at him and puts his head back on Billy´s shoulder. They look at the moon and feel the waves crash against their legs. After they had their romantic moment they joined everyone else on the other side of the water. At some point, Johnathon and Hopper came down with drinks and pizza. They sat on the beach, ate, and talked for hours. It got so late that Steve thought he fell asleep in the sand. Billy carried him to their car and slowly put him in the passenger seat. Steve gave into sleep once the car started moving. He fell asleep to Billy singing along to some song on the radio. Steve fell asleep with a smile on his face and a hand on his bump. 

Billy wishes he could freeze this moment forever and keep it frozen in his mind. 

-*-

The day of Steve´s due date was surprisingly calm. Billy took the day off just in case and Steve was sleeping in. Their daughter was kind enough and didn't kick Steve awake for the first time in months Steve woke up by himself. He woke up to an empty bed he could hear Billy´s muffled voice downstairs, talking with Max. The peace he felt was gone when he felt sick, morning sickness was something Steve had until after the first trimester. It wasn't a big problem, well until this moment. He threw up everything he ate the night before it kept going until he was straight-up dry heaving. He had tears in his eyes and it felt like he couldn't breathe. A little bit of his hair was in the toilet bowl and there was sweat all over his face and neck. Normally Billy was behind him with a glass of water and a spot on his chest for Steve to rest on. For right now Steve rests his hot cheeks on the cool toilet seat. The smell of his vomit causes more rounds of throw up. Billy finds him after he begins to dry heave once again. 

¨Oh Steve,¨ Billy quickly kneels next to Steve and rubs large circles all over his back. It helps Steve get his breathing in control. 

¨Fuck!¨ Steve spits into the toilet Billy hands him a cold glass of water. Steve takes a sip and uses it to clean out his mouth. He spits the water into the toilet and chugs the rest of the water. Billy takes it from him and then flushes the toilet. Now that the taste and smell were partly gone Steve shuts his eyes and tilts his head back onto the cabinet. 

¨You okay babe?¨ Billy grabs Steve´s leg and removes his socks so he can start massaging his feet. Billy tried to do this a couple of times a day since it helps Steve feel less uncomfortable. 

¨Not really. My head hurts, my mouth tastes like I ate dog shit, it feels like I slept on a pile of bricks! And I am still pregnant! So no, I´m not okay.¨ Billy doesn't comment, feeling like he's going to upset Steve even more. So he kept massaging Steve´s feet giving him a couple of moments of silence praying it would help his mood. 

¨How about after breakfast we try some of those exercises that will start labor? Or do you want to stay in bed and I'll bring you your breakfast? How does that sound?¨ Billy asks 

¨My back still hurts.¨ Steve knows he is acting like a child but he doesn't know how to deal with all these new emotions. 

¨Okay how about I get a hot bath started for you. And you can eat something after.¨ Steve nods and lets Billy lift him up. He takes a seat on the toilet and once the water is hot enough Steve strips. Billy takes his clothes and throws him into the hamper, Billy takes his shirt off just in case Steve wants him to join him. Before he helps Steve into the hot tub of water he sends a quick text to Max asking if she can get Steve's favorite meal. Steve lays in the tub for about an hour, during that hour Billy dumps hot water down his neck and then washes his hair. It relaxes Steve and Billy feels calm knowing Steve is comfortable. Billy helps Steve out right around the time Max comes back with food. Steve gets ready in loose clothing and he lets his hair air dry. 

_ It  _ happens later that night. Steve was enjoying a cup of tea on the bounty while Billy was surfing. Max was inside cleaning up from dinner since she made something and she wanted Steve to rest. She knows how challenging his pregnancy has been on her brother-in-law. Steve feels a tight cramp it all mainly at his back but he felt some pain under his chest. He didn't panic because there is a chance it could be false contractions again. He's been feeling them for a while now and they feel very similar to what he's feeling right now. He quickly rests his feet on the chair in front of him. He leaves it there until another pain comes, it doesn't stop. That's the confirmation Steve needs to know that this is the real deal. 

¨Oh shit.¨ Once the pain is over and Steve gets his breathing back in control he sends a text to his midwife. He tells her that he's feeling cramps and that they didn't stop when he put his feet up. She tells her to get her a ring when the contractions are five minutes apart. It feels so real now. This was it, it was the beginning of a new life. Sometime in the next few hours, he will have his baby, and he´ll no longer be pregnant. He sits there for a couple of minutes taking in the sounds of the night. He looks around the place that's been his home for almost a year now and how he is going to share this place with a new person. A baby that is half him and half Billy. 

Steve quickly grabs his cup of now cold tea and walks inside. Before he can get Max´s attention another contraction sweeps him off his feet. He tightly grips his stomach that dropped closer to the ground. When the new contraction is done he finds his shoes and grabs a sweater. It is late July but it gets cold at night near the beach. Before he runs out the door he walks to Max´s room and sees that she´s not there. When he gets back to the kitchen he sees a small note explaining that she´s with some friends and that she´ll be back tomorrow morning. Steve is a little glad that the house is going to be empty, it will be just him and Billy. His midwife will be assisting but Steve wants her to let him do this as alone as he can. His midwife, Ann was respectful of his wishes. Steve then walks out of the house and goes down to the beach. Around this time it was pretty empty Billy was almost the only one there this late. This beach is not as popular as others so that could be another reason. 

¨Babe!¨ Steve spots Billy who is sitting on his board, he is probably even listening to music. Billy rides the wave and swims the way back to where Steve is standing. He isn't in the water but that doesn't bother Billy, he is more worried about the fact that he walked all the way here. 

¨Is everything alright?¨ Billy panics right as Steve was going to answer he bends down holding his bump again. He was having another contraction they were still so far apart meaning he still had a long way to go. ¨Shit is it the baby?¨ Steve doesn't answer, he just nods and it triggers Billy to go into full panic mode. He rushes Steve through the sand and into their house. When they enter the foyer Billy sets his board down and assists Steve onto the couch. 

¨I´m going to get the bag and get a dry set of clothes and then we can go to the hospi-¨

¨Billy,¨ Steve shuts Billy up. ¨it is still way too early. We have to stay here until my water breaks or when the contractions are five minutes apart. Take a seat.¨ It is obvious that Steve is the calmer one of the two. Normally Steve is the one who loses his cool very easily and Billy is the one who has more patience. But at this moment their universal roles have changed. 

¨Okay I can do that.¨ Billy is unsure, nevertheless, he takes a seat next to Steve. He is still covered in water from the beach and his feet have sand all over them. 

¨You should take a shower though, you´re covered in sand and water.¨ Steve laughs seeing the puddle Billy made on the hardwood floor. 

¨That sounds like a good plan,¨ Billy agrees with Steve. ¨are you going to be okay while I´m gone?¨ 

¨Yeah, the contractions are still twenty minutes apart. I might take a quick nap before they pick up.¨ Steve follows Billy upstairs, as Billy strips Steve talks a bit about something he read the other day. Once Billy turned the shower on Steve got under the covers and went to sleep. A couple of minutes later Billy joins him and rests his hand on Steve´s bump. 

-*-

When Steve wakes up at four in the morning, to a contraction that is stronger than the other ones. This one is all in his back, it feels like it goes on for years when it was a minute long. He doesn't wake Billy up letting him get a couple more minutes of rest. Steve walks out of their bedroom and takes a walk around their house. He keeps his palms on his back. It gives him some comfort when the contractions get too painful. He sends a text to his midwife that the contractions are all in his back and his water still hasn't broken. She gives him some exercise he can practice with Billy to help the labor progress. He drinks his tea and turns the tv on hoping that will well give him a distraction. 

It doesn't. 

When he is unsuccessful at trying to distract himself from the pain he gives in and walks back upstairs. Before he pushes the door open he gets a contraction, he grips the doorknob and breathes deeply. He can mentally hear Billy tell him to breathe. He listens to the recording in his head of his husband. Steve enters the bedroom and turns a lamp on, Billy is awake in seconds. He is a light sleeper so it wasn't hard to get him to wake up. 

¨Babe it's too early what are you doing.¨ Billy rubs at his eyes. He is still very tired. 

¨I was having contractions. They are still far apart but they are getting stronger.¨ Steve holds back on crying because he doesn't want to appear weaker than he already is. 

¨I hope you called Ann and let her know we are almost coming.¨ Billy goes into the bathroom and washes his face and brushes his teeth too. Steve takes a set on the edge of the bed, he looks out the window. It is still dark outside and he feels bad for waking Billy up this early. 

¨Yeah I let her know that we´ll be coming in anytime soon.¨ Steve tells Billy. 

¨This is the final countdown. The last stretch.¨ Billy cracks a grin Steve couldn't feel sad when Billy was being a goofball. His personality is one of the many things he loves about him. 

(And the number one reason differently isn't his body.) 

¨She´ll be here soon, just a little longer.¨ 

-*- 

Labor picks up in a matter of hours. Steve was pacing the house up and down a million times. It was now mid-afternoon and Max was joining them for a little bit. She helps when things that Billy couldn't do. 

Billy thought labor would be as loud as the ones you see on tv. With people screaming on the top of their lungs, with their faces red as tomatoes and covered in sweat. That wasn´t the case for Steve. When a contraction came Steve would do his breathing techniques and would hum quietly. He grips Billy´s shoulders and lays his sweaty head on Billy´s shoulder. Billy places his hands on Steve´s hips and when the contraction starts back up again he would sway the two side to side. Billy admires Steve and the strength he has, growing a whole person isn't an easy job. 

¨I-I need to sit, my back.¨ Steve whispers, he was starting to get a headache so it caused him to talk in a quiet voice. All the lights were dim and everyone was forced to stay quiet as possible, it helped Steve stay in the zone. Both Max and Billy only said a word when Steve wanted someone to talk about something random when the breathing techniques failed. The only sounds were just Steve’s moans along with the vibration of Steve´s phone from his midwife. 

Billy successfully sits Steve down and he moans out in delight, Steve leaves his legs wide open. 

¨Do you want to get back in the tub?¨ Billy suggests, Steve nods and lets him take him back upstairs. Steve battles around six more contractions in the tub, they begin to get closer together. And they get stronger changing from dull cramps to full-blown contractions. Steve is more vocal with humming loudly and tears stream down his face. Billy wipes them away and lets him squeeze the life out of his hand. At some point, Steve got out of the tub and he was laying his head on Billy´s chest. A contraction got so bad that he bit Billy's shoulder, he cried out in pain scarring Steve.

¨Sorry.¨ Steve apologized

¨It's fine take it out on me, do whatever helps you.¨ Billy tells Steve but he still feels bad. Max was now long gone. She was staying over at Joyce and Hopper´s house until it was time for the couple to go to the hospital. Steve was thankful for a quiet house, he felt more comfortable expressing himself during contractions. 

¨Oh fuck,¨ Steve cries ¨this is a-a really big one.¨ Steve breathes through the pain Billy assists him to the best of his ability. 

¨That's it, baby, let it all out.¨ Billy encourages Steve through the next few contractions. ¨Nice and big deep breaths, in the nose and out the mouth.¨ 

¨How far apart are they now? They have to be five minutes now, please tell me they are.¨ Billy pulls out his phone and checks the history, he looks at the number and frowns. 

¨It says they are still 10 minutes apart.¨ Billy hates that he had to give Steve bad news he wants to put a smile on his face. But he's met with Steve´s sad eyes that are filled with tears. ¨Just a little longer, she's just taking longer to get ready for the grand finale.¨ Billy jokes and he gets a soft laugh from Steve and things got quiet again. 

¨You have to call Ann and make her come here. It's taking too long. Something has to be wrong.¨ Steve is the one who breaks the silence. Billy doesn't stay anything and quickly calls Ann and tells her about Steve´s request. Once Billy returns his attention to Steve, Steve is crying out while in a squatting position. It gives some temporary relief to Steve and Billy gets a mini fan and helps cool Steve down. Right as another contraction runs his course Ann knocks then lets herself in with the spare key they gave her. Without any hesitation, she makes her way to Steve and Billy, already mentally running a test. Steve is still on the hardwood floor with his arms on the ground being the only thing supporting him. Billy is rubbing circles on his hips and sometimes on the sides of his stomach. 

¨Let's get you on the bed and see how far along you are darling.¨ Ann softly whispers and Steve nods not saying a word. Billy helps him up and places him on the bed and Ann sets up. 

¨You are doing so well babe, I love you, I love you.¨ Billy gives Steve another forehead kiss.

¨I don't feel so well, this kid is set on killing me. And I want it the _fuck_ _out_.¨ Steve grits through his teeth gripping the sheets. 

¨Alright let's see what is going on down here. Now it is going to feel uncomfortable but I will take it slow and you tell me when you want to stop. Okay?¨ Steve nods feeling thankful that she is cautious of Steve´s wishes. She injects her gloved fingers up Steve to see how dialed he is. She smiles and both Steve and Billy smile as well. ¨Well Steve, you are seven centimeters and you are all set for the hospital.¨ Ann knows of Steve´s birth plan and is happy that things are progressing smoothly. Steve´s smile quickly vanishes when he is met with another contraction once again. This one was attacking his back and then turned into a stabbing pain along his back. 

¨Fu-ck, my back hurts.¨ Steve moans again, causing Billy to attempt to aid Steve. 

¨It looks like you are having a lot of back labor so how about we try the techniques we talked about over the phone.¨ Ann suggests wanting to give him all the support she can. 

¨I don't want to move, everything hurts so much.¨ Steve admits he's been biting back saying anything. He´s been trying to refrain from telling the truth, only short sentences that only cover the top of the iceberg. He's in so much pain, and he lost all the hope and positivity he had just moments ago. It was like all the advice the classes and support groups gave him left his mind. 

¨Steve honey, you need to try and walk around some more. It will help you and make you feel better, I promise. I´ll be right by your side the whole time and I won't leave, but you have to do something for me too. Can you try and just sit up and uncross your legs for me?¨ If there is something Billy has a gift for, it's being charming. Everyone who laid eyes on him became swooned and threw themselves at Billy. Steve was just one of many that fell for the blue-eyed and curly hair man. But he was the only one who was blessed to call him, his. 

But Steve doesn't budge after hearing Billy´s words. He is set on staying in bed and riding out the contractions in the comfort of his bed. Ann and Billy frown as they look at Steve. He is on his side clutching the pillow as his life depends on it and he shut his legs, as tears wet around him. 

It wasn´t until a contraction came that Steve couldn't fight the urge to open his legs and sit back up straight. The pain was still at his back and it felt like the pillows behind him were razor-sharp and destined to make the pain worse. Steve screams louder than ever there is no way the neighbors can't hear him. 

¨We need to go to the hospital, he's losing a lot of blood!¨” Ann is quickly shoving her things back into her bag but she still keeps her focus on the red stream of blood that stains the spot under Steve. ¨Billy carry him to your car and drive to the hospital, I´ll try to meet you there. Okay?¨ Billy isn't moving he can see that Steve is bleeding an unhealthy amount of blood, and he knows that Ann is talking to him. But he can't move since he feels like he's in a movie and that this isn't real life. Because this can't be real, there is no way Steve is dying in front of him. There isn't a way that his and Steve´s future was all coming down, and turning into some kind of fucked up nightmare. 

Because why them? Why is fate not working in their favor and they got cursed when they did nothing wrong? Sure Billy said nasty things in his past but he is truly sorry and begs for forgiveness every chance he gets. And Steve is the same way, the people they were in high school are all in the past. They know they were assholes and it´s a kind of feeling that might never stop eating away at them. 

¨Billy?¨ It isn´t Ann who is calling out for him, this time it's Steve. He is still on the bed but he's wearing a breathing mask since Ann forced it on him. She debates pulling out another one and giving it to Billy because he looks just as bad as Steve. Billy doesn't speak, he just makes eye contact with Steve´s tear-filled eyes. 

¨Guys, I would hate to break up this moment but we should get to the car. And go to the hospital before things get worse.¨ Ann demands snapping Billy out of his trance. 

¨Yeah of course, we´ll meet you there.¨ Billy answers honestly he is scared for Steve but he gets in the headspace to get him to safety. 

¨Alright, make sure he keeps the mask on and I´ll put a towel on the backseat. I´m going to ride with him in the back, just in case.” Ann dashes out of the room and turns on the car, leaving Billy and Steve alone in the room. For a second Steve thinks that he passed out from blood loss and he´s hallucinating all this. 

¨Hey it's going to be alright, I promised I´ll never let anything bad happen to you, and to  _ her  _ too.¨ Billy places his hand on Steve´s bump and smiles hoping that it would lift his spirits. Steve is thankful for the gesture and it helps get his mind off the blood that is still leaving his body. He remembers what he's doing right now, why he is going through all this pain. It is for the baby that is resting peacefully under his fingertips. A baby girl that Steve spends nine months growing, nine months preparing for her to be born. A baby that will resemble Billy and Steve´s looks and will grow up with them as her parents in a house filled with so much love. She'll be surrounded by people that she´ll be able to call her family. They will have the chance to give her what they both never had;  _ two loving and present parents _ . Because they both are going to love her with every bone in their body and make sure she knows that until they die. 

¨We should go to the car, help me up.¨ Steve gains his voice back but it still hurts to talk since he was screaming not that long ago. Before they leave the bedroom Billy helps Steve into clean clothes and he grabs the bag he packed weeks ago. 

When they get to the car Ann is sitting in the back seat with the keys in the ignition and a towel under her. Billy is hesitant to sit away from Steve and it eats away at him as he drives. Ann comforts Steve the best she can when a contraction comes and goes. Billy reminds himself that he is in safe hands also it's a lot safer if she's watching over him since she knows what she's doing. The drive seems to go on forever everyone believes it too, thankfully traffic on their side and it was a fairly empty road. It was almost 6 am so the places around them were waking up. Unlike Billy and Steve since they are currently waiting for their daughter to join them. 

They get to a hospital and Ann goes in to get a wheelchair. She takes the air mask with her since Steve looks better than easier. The bleeding has gone down but the diaper he was wearing was stopping the blood from standing in his pants. He's been wearing them for almost his whole pregnancy because they leave near the beach and it gets hot and there are times when Steve sweats. So he would take off his shirt, and pants but he felt exposed if he wore just his underwear. So a diaper was the suitable choice. It's more like a giant pad but Billy refers to them as a diaper and Steve doesn´t mind. 

¨Hey,¨ Steve croaks out and Billy turns and looks in the backseat where Steve is laying. Once Steve knows he has his attention he continues. ¨listen if something happens and they ask for you to pick one. I need yo-¨ 

¨-Don´t even think about it! I´m not going to pick between you and her Steve!¨ He doesn't even finish his thought since Billy cuts him off. 

¨Billy cut the shit okay! I need you to make the right choice, I won't tell you who I want you to pick. I trust you to make the right choice. Can you just do that for me?¨ Steve knows he's putting Billy in a hard situation and he shouldn't have to put this thought into his mind. But he's so scared and when he's scared he feels like he has no control. And that causes him to go into panic mode and force all his words out since it's like he has not enough time. 

¨If that's what you want then fine.¨ Billy answers harshly and it makes Steve wince but he understands. He´ll never tell Billy but he can´t help and think about if the situation came that he´ll need to pick who lives and who dies. It wasn't a part of his plan; this isn't how it's supposed to happen. The day he gave birth wasn't supposed to be like this. Steve knows that the more he thinks about it, that the worse it's going to be. 

¨Are we ready to go boys?¨ Ann is back with a wheelchair and two other nurses. Steve doesn't dare to look in Billy´s direction because he knows his eyes are glossy with tears. Billy is gripping the steering wheel so tight that his fingers are turning white to try and fight the tears from falling. He doesn't want to lose his cool since he should be strong for Steve´s sake. So he gets up and helps Steve sit in the chair, Steve buries his face in Billy´s chest. He feels safe no matter how much pain he's in. He's hesitant to drop Steve into the chair because he missed the feeling of Steve being so calm. The nurses and Ann seem to notice and they don´t say a word, and just lead them to a hospital room. At some point in the elevator Steve forces, his eyes shut and he grinds his teeth. Billy can feel him tense up from the pain of the contraction. Billy places a kiss on his forehead once the contraction is over. His body is still tight and Billy feels him trying to curl into a ball in his arms. 

¨We´re almost there Stevie.¨ Billy calms him down. It seems to help since he relaxes in his arms once again. He feels safe again. Ann leads them into a room that seems like a suite. There is a large hospital bed, a kitchen with a bathroom next to it, and even a table, and there's a decent looking couch near the window. In the bathroom, there is a normal shower and the packing of the pool is laying on the cool tiles. If things go well they will inflate it and place it near the free space near the other widow. It doesn't seem like a hospital room and Billy knows that will calm Steve down, and feel a lot more comfortable. 

Billy tries to place Steve on the bed but he holds him even tighter. Steve doesn't want to lay in the hospital room because he knows that they´ll hook him up to an IV and then he´ll be forced to have an epidural. He wants to stay in Billy´s arms and forget about everything going on around him. Ann sees him resisting and pities him and she sends a look to Billy. 

¨Baby you have to lay in the bed and let them do their job. And then I´ll hold you right after I promise. It's just for a couple of minutes they want to check up on you and the baby. Don´t you want to see the baby one more time until she comes?¨ When he says it like that Steve can't say no. So he nods and lets Billy put him down but he keeps his eyes closed and he grips Billy´s hand. ¨You did so good babe. It will be over soon.¨ Nurses come in and out and poke at Steve and then his doctor comes in making all the nurses walk out. She's been Steve´s doctor since he and Billy began trying for a baby and they both trust her. Steve opens his eyes when she begins talking about the upgrades she wants to give Steve´s birth plan. 

¨Now boys, everything is progressing for sure. But the baby looks like she's having a hard time coming out, her head is a little too big and your opening is too small. If you proceed with a vaginal birth you´ll have to have an epidural and when you are fully dilated we´ll have to inject this tool. It will help open your opening just enough for her to come out. But that means you will have stitches and I want to keep you both here just for a few days since your blood loss is pretty severe.¨ Everything she says Steve takes it in and he remembers it and so does Billy. They understand the risks. 

¨What about her, is she still really healthy?¨ Steve can't help but ask. He hopes for some good news. But by the look on her face crushes all Steve´s hopes. 

¨Her survival rate is around 64% and your´s is 80%.¨ She tells them. ¨If we perform an emergency c-section then your survival rate goes down to 30% and her´s would be 88%.¨ Steve didn't think the talk he had with Billy in the car would come true. Billy lets go of Steve´s hand to bring them both to his face no longer caring enough to fight back the tears. He's been strong for so long and he reached his breaking point. Steve wants to comfort him but he's too busy thinking over what the doctor said. He begins to overthink the what if´s and they are all he can think about. 

The joy of bringing a baby into their lives was gone and now it was just sad. 

¨I´ll have an epidural, I want to continue with a vaginal birth.¨ Steve says sternly he doesn't know if this is the best choice, but it's the choice he made. ¨If something happens then-we´ll deal with it then. But for now, I'm almost ten centimeters and I made it way past my goal.¨ Steve plays with the loose thread on the hospital blanket. Billy no longer has his hands covering his face and he's now quiet and just looks at both Steve and the Doctor. 

¨Okay I'll call in the anesthesiologist, while you wait maybe take a shower and eat something.¨ She looks at Billy and sends Steve a smile, they both grin back. When she leaves the room is just as quiet and when Steve has a contraction Billy helps him through it. 

-*-

Every few minutes nurses come in to check up on him and make sure everything is as okay as it can be now. The epidural was injected almost an hour ago, and it did kick in. Steve was able to let sleep wash over him leaving the room quiet and dark. The lights were off as the curtains on the windows were open. Light from the sky wasn't too bright since it's close to sundown, Billy thought about the times in high school when he and Steve would make out in his car. They spent so much time together which led to them watching the sunset as they laid on top of the car. With Billy’s arms wrapped around Steve's body as Steve buries his face in Billy´s neck once the sun went down and the moon came out to take its place. 

Those memories are ones that Billy will never forget and with enough time he will make new memories with their daughter. Who is currently fighting for her life, he tries his best to not let the statistics swallow him whole. He still has hope it's very little but it's there. Billy then remembers that he hasn't talked to Max since the early hours of labor. When things were okay, and not when hell broke loose. 

¨Billy hi!,¨ Once Max picks up on the second ring he walks out of the room leaving Steve alone in the room. He walks around the hospital doing his best to keep his voice from breaking. ¨is everything alright? I went back to your house and it was empty, did something happen.¨ Max sounds worried and that's the final straw. Billy doesn´t hold back from sobbing as he tells her all that happened today. He gets stares from people in the waiting room, and couples in the maternity ward. 

¨I don't know what to do, he put me in a hard situation a a-and I can't even think about if-¨ Billy stops himself from finishing that thought. 

¨Do you need me to come? Because I know Joyce would love to come and see how you guys are doing. Maybe it will help keep your mind off things. And you could take a shower and eat something, just relax a bit.¨ Her words are comforting to Billy, he is so thankful for her and everything he does. 

¨Yeah that sounds like a good idea. I'll send you the directions and the room number.¨ They say goodbye so the silence comes back again and the sadness follows after. Somehow he makes it back to the hospital room, this chair has become his home. Anything that has happened before this moment was erased from his memories, all he knows is this room. The room with tacky pink walls, the sounds of Steve´s snoring, and occasionally the beeps from the monitors connected to Steve. As he sleeps Billy couldn't help and stare at Steve´s bump, the place where their daughter is safe and sound. The quiet moment finishes as Steve stirs coming out of sleep. 

¨How´d you sleep, baby?¨ Billy asks running his fingers through Steve´s sweat-covered hair. He doesn't respond for a couple of seconds since he just woke up from what might have been the best nap he took in a long time.

¨Pretty good, it felt like there wasn't a bowling bowl resting on my ribs.¨ Steve smiles as he is still laying on his side with the thin hospital blanket covering his exposed legs. The hospital gown is still on and once it gets closer to delivery time, the buttons on the front will be undone. Since he plans to do skin on skin the moment she´s born. No matter how much Steve cried about how painful pregnancy has been on him, he knows he´ll miss having her all to himself. To have her inside of him to be able to protect her from whatever harm lurks around the corner. Then before he lets that thought devour him whole he looks in Billy´s direction. Billy is just as excited (if not more) for their daughter to join them and compete with their now growing family. 

¨I hope she looks like you.¨ Billy admits ending the silence. 

¨Ha! Could you imagine that a mini-me?¨ Steve joins Billy in dreaming about what the baby will look like. 

¨A mini Steve, two Steves I think my heart will burst from all the love I´ll give you both.¨ It´s been a while since Billy last smiled and meant it. These last couple of hours has affected him mentally. Meaning he is a little stressed from the anticipation of waiting for these all to end, and the start of the next chapter. 

¨But I wouldn't mind her taking after you. I want her to have your beautiful blond curls and those blue eyes. When she's old enough boys or girls will be all over her.¨ Steve smiles when Billy frowns. 

¨She will not date until she´s at least sixty years old and that's me being nice.¨ Billy acting seriously makes Steve laugh even harder. 

¨I hate to break it to you, but I don't think she'll wait that long. I mean look at us two nineteen-year-olds that are about to be parents.¨ Getting pregnant a year after graduation was not the plan. Hell, they aren't even official yet. 

You´re right, we´re not the best role models honey. Fine, she can date when she´s sixty.¨ Steve playfully rolls his eyes. ¨Fifty-eight?¨ Silence. ¨Fifty-two? That's final.¨ 

¨You´re terrible Mr. Harrington-Hargrove.¨ 

¨As you are Mr. Harrington-Hargrove.¨ They share a kiss soaking up the last few happy moments they share. 

-*-

¨How are we doing Steve?¨ Dr. Lee walks in, she is greeted with a sleeping Steve, and Billy talking with Max and Joyce. ¨I see you brought company over, that is good. It's nice to see some new faces since it helps with not feeling so overwhelmed.¨

¨Yeah, hopefully, it's pushing time soon.¨ Billy sighs and Dr. Lee nods on her way out. 

¨How much longer do you think it will take. It has been thirty-something hours, if he goes any longer-¨ Max didn´t get to finishing voicing her concerns. 

¨It's going to be fine, he got an epidural¨ Joyce cuts her off to calm her down and to make any tension from entering the room. 

¨And Dr. Lee said that her survival rate is higher now. The last time they checked he was at eight centimeters, it's just a waiting game now.¨ Billy finishes Joyce´s sentence. 

¨I know, I´m just worried.¨ Billy nods and pulls her into a much-needed hug. 

¨Me too.¨ 

¨Billy!¨ Steve is now awake; he wakes up with worry written all over his face. He isn´t calm anymore. Billy lets go of Max and rush to Steve´s side, he was still on his side since he really couldn't move. 

¨Baby what's wrong, are you okay?¨ He searches and feels all around Steve trying to figure out what is wrong. ¨Where does it hurt?¨ 

¨I need to push, too much pressure.¨ Steve bites his lip as he fights the urge to bear down. He doesn't even realize that he can feel the stabbing pain, all he can think about is pushing this kid the fuck out. 

¨We´ll get a nurse, good luck.¨ Max and Joyce run out of the room at the same time before Billy can say anything back, Steve moans next to him. 

¨The doctor will be here soon honey, take deep breaths for me.¨ Billy cards his fingers through Steve´s hair and he pushes his bangs that were covering his eyes. He whispers words of encouragement in Steve´s ears hoping it will lift his spirits. 

¨I need to sit up, I have to push I-I can't wait any longer¨ Once Billy helps Steve sit up along with making sure he's comfortable laying on the mountain of pillows behind him. ¨Where the fuck is the doctor!¨ He groans again, which makes Billy run out of the room and shout out trying to get someone's attention. When Billy comes back into the room he is greeted with Steve attempting to push. Steve blows out a hot breath as well as going back to putting his hands on the back of his thighs feeling the pain shift down until it makes its way to Steve´s entrance. The pressure he was feeling earlier is now back and stronger than ever, he has no choice but to bear down. As he pushes relief washes over him but the happy feeling doesn't last too long.

¨Steve you have to stop pushing or you'll tear!¨ Dr. Lee and a couple of nurses burst through the door. Dr. Lee is checking Steve while people around her set up a bassinet for the baby along with a few materials for the birth. 

¨Fuck you! I need to push she's right there please!¨ Steve cries out hot tears streaming down his red face. 

¨Steve, focus on my voice, tell me what name did you have in mind?¨ Billy distracts him from pushing since Dr.Lee was trying to make sure everything was alright. ¨Baby what was the name?¨ He tries again when Steve is still giving into pushing.

¨I want-ed to name her something-” He stops to take a deep breath as they practiced. ¨-t-that had a meaning, behind i-t.¨

¨Good job babe I want you to keep taking deep breaths.¨ Steve listens, it does help him calm down as well as stopping the tears, but not the pain. 

¨Okay you´re all good. Are you ready to meet your baby gentlemen?¨ Steve takes that as a cue to go back to pushing. It goes well for the first couple of minutes, in Billy´s perceptive when Steve is slowly running out of willpower and energy. He is so tired even though he took two naps and was able to eat something. Yet he felt so hot but cold at the same time along with the pain being so unbearable, Steve didn't hold back from screaming out. His labor has been fairly quiet but that was when he was only twelve hours in when active labor was barely starting. Now he's been laboring for almost two days. The happiness of giving birth seems to have left him. So now he's stuck with a sore throat from all the screams he's vocalizing, and his gown covered in tears and sweat. 

¨I am-never fucking doing this shit again!¨ Steve throws his head back onto the pillows. Labor isn't fucking pretty, it´s just painful,

¨Whatever you say, baby.¨ Billy smiles which make Steve annoyed. 

¨I´m so fucking serious if you want another baby I want to see you go through labor.¨ Steve sore and he makes a point. ¨And don't forget I'm numb from the waist and down. So it makes pushing harder.¨ Steve can feel a bit of the contraction yet he blames it on something else. The hospital beds are uncomfortable. 

¨Okay if that's what you want sweetheart, but you need to keep pushing.¨ Steve rolls his eyes then he puts his chin on his chest. His legs are currently in stirrups since he got the epidural meaning he can´t feel his legs. Little did Steve know that numb feeling was going to soon wear off and return to the feeling of  _ everything _ . 

¨Come on Steve put your chin to your chest! Give me a big push for the head!” Dr. Lee is chanting at him, attempting to motivate him to push again. Billy is by his left side holding the back of Steve's wet head so he doesn't hit it against the plastic headboard. Billy is also holding Steve´s other hand since the other one was gripping the handles of the bed. Tears are running down his cheeks from the feeling of exhaustion combined with regaining the feeling of labor, the numb feeling is now gone. 

¨I can feel her fucking head, I´m not supposed to feel that!¨ Steve exclaimed once he stopped pushing. Dr. Lee opens her eyes wide in shock due to what Steve said, she glances at a nurse near her. The two whisper a conversion leaving Billy confused and worried, while Steve is back to crying. His cries are similar to the ones from when labor first started. 

¨Steve listen to me,¨ The moment she has Steve´s attention she continues. ¨I need you to tell me if you can feel this. Okay, can you do that for me?¨ She speaks in a soft and calm voice since she doesn't want to cause Steve to be in even more distress. Billy watches her pull out a ballpoint pen immediately after Steve gives her a nod. Steve is back to laying flat against the pillows he shuts his eyes so he can focus on breathing. She clicks the pen along with giving a slight tap on the bottom of Steve´s barefoot. 

¨Ow!¨ Steve yelps that is all she needs to confirm the hypothesis that she formed mentally. 

¨Okay it seems as if the epidural we gave him has worn off.¨ Dr. Lee delivers bad news again it doesn't surprise Steve, however it upsets Billy. 

¨Can’t you give him another one?¨ Billy begs just as tears form. 

¨No we can´t, it is too far into labor it will just prolong the labor. The best course of action is to just continue to delive-¨

¨-Let just keep going! I don't care, I just want my baby!¨ Steve shut everyone else up fed up with this whole situation. 

¨Alright give me another big push when the next contraction comes. I´ll count down from ten and then you can rest for a few seconds. Okay?¨ 

¨Yes!¨ Steve yells just as a contraction appears he obeys giving the strongest push he can give. It's hard to get back in the mindset of pushing when he has that one minute of rest time. After Steve takes in another deep breath, he goes back to pushing. Push after push, scream after a scream and another countdown ended and another countdown started, Steve stopped. He stops due to the fact that the baby hasn't moved, not a single inch. Even after all the long and hard pushes, Steve gave. She didn't budge. 

¨She's stuck!¨ A nurse that neither Steve nor Billy recognize, informs Dr. Lee along with everyone else in the room. 

¨For fuck´s sake can I have some happy news. Or maybe something that involves getting the baby out before one of them dies!¨ This time it's not Steve who complains, it's Billy. Steve is nearing the point of exhaustion while on the other hand, Billy is just both angry and upset. 

¨How about we change positions and let gravity help.¨ Dr. Lee implies ¨Billy help him up, we´re going to move from off the bed. I think we should try a squatting position. Once you get tired we'll move back onto the bed. Sounds good?¨ 

¨It's worth a shot.¨ Billy answers once he has a tight grip under one of Steve´s armpits, as Dr. Lee holds the other one. They lift him up as well as putting him in a squatting position. Nurses laid a couple of towels to catch any liquids that escape Steve. During the whole process, Steve is limp nearing his breaking point. 

¨How do you feel babe?¨ Billy whispers in his ears as Steve has his eyes closed shut along with his face buried in Billy´s chest. Steve is also putting all his weight onto Billy, thankfully there is a wall right behind Billy so he wouldn't fall back. Dr. Lee is at Steve´s rear, her gloved hands are placed right where the baby's head is supposed to come out. When Steve resumes pushing she will then use two fingers on each of her hands to open the lips of his canal. 

¨I want this to be over already.” His answer is muffled by Billy´s shirt but anyone can take a guess what he said.

¨Okay, let's try this again. I want you to give me a few practices pushes. We´ll start nice and slow.¨ Steve tenses in Billy´s hold, and that tells him that he is pushing. Staying true to Dr. Lee´s words Steve does take it easy but he also takes advantage of the short breaks he's given, to scream. ¨I can see the head!¨ 

¨Thank fuck.¨ Steve wheezes and goes back into pushing. He still has a bit of trouble getting the head completely out. Each time he makes progress the head slips back once he stops pushing. Dr. Lee notices this a couple of times she doesn't worry because if the head is moving that means the baby is no longer stuck. So that is good news. The next contraction appears in his back; it distracts him from pushing. Dr. Lee allows him to refrain from pushing so he can ride out the contraction. Considering that she takes advantage of it, and looks over his chart making sure the baby isn't in distress. And if Steve should keep pushing or if he needs to have an emergency c-section. Just as Steve´s contraction ends a nurse rushes to check the baby's heartbeat. The sound of a heartbeat sounds through the room. Steve and Billy smile hearing how strong their baby is. 

¨That's our little girl.¨ Billy grins wide placing wet kisses all over Steve´s head and the back of his neck. Steve uses that ounce of happiness and channels it into giving a great big push. With that push, the head pops out along with blood and liquid. Dr. Lee quickly gets a hold on the head. 

¨That's the head!¨ Dr. Lee quickly gets a hold on the head at the same moment Steve goes for another push. ¨No pushing! I have to check for a cord, pants for me Steve.¨ He bites back another harsh comment and he pants waiting for Dr. Lee to finish. ¨Just a couple more seconds I have to untangle it.¨ Steve moans accompanied by the urge to push again. Ironically, pushing is so painful that he wanted nothing more than to stop. But now all he can think of is pushing. 

¨A-are you-done yet?¨ Steve asks but Dr. Lee is still working on it. The cord seems to be a lot smaller than what she´s used to. A nurse senses her struggle and offers their help, together they free the baby from getting suffocated from the cord. 

¨All good, now give me small pushes for the shoulders. The hard part is long gone, this part goes by faster I promise you.¨ Steve nods, taking in all her words. 

Here is it, the light at the end of the tunnel. The final stretch. Steve pushes like he never pushed before, giving it his all. He regains the feeling of excitement he felt so long ago, and he smiles feeling one shoulder after another leave his entrance. Without even thinking Steve removes his hands that were placed on Billy's shoulders. So he can reach under him to grab his daughter from thin air. He swooped her up so she could lay flat on his bare chest.

All the sounds in the room go quiet. The only thing he hears is the sound of his daughter screaming for the first time. In a couple of months, her cries will haunt him since she will be waking him up at strange hours in the night. But for now, her cries are like heaven, a sound that he wants to have on repeat for the rest of his days. A sound that came from a special little girl that gave him a new title;  _ mom _ . 

He is finally a parent after nine months of pregnancy spent growing this baby. Sure pregnancy was hard and most days he cried to anyone that would listen to vocalize all the pain he's feeling. From the morning sickness to the swollen feet, to the mood swings, and then out of the blue midnight cravings. He finally was done with being pregnant, he is now a mother or father, whatever she picks to call him. 

¨I love you.¨ The first thing Steve ever said to his daughter, a sentence that he means with his whole heart. ¨And I´ll never let anything bad happen to you,  _ Amphitrite _ . I promise.¨ He makes a promise he knows he will keep. He finally has the chance to be the mother his own mom never was, the chance to end the cycle of absent parents.

A new beginning. 

¨Amphitrite?¨ Billy questions breaking the trance Steve was stuck in. ¨Like after the Greek goddess.¨ 

¨The goddess of the sea.¨ Steve looks up at Billy who also has tear welling in his eyes, just like Steve. 

¨Why after the sea?¨ Billy is clueless Steve thinks it has to do with the lack of sleep or because of the overwhelming feeling of finally having a family. But no, it's just Billy being Billy. 

¨Do you remember our first date, the one where you took me surfing and then later that night we got drunk from the beers you got with your fake ID?¨ Steve asks while he draws a picture in his and Billy´s mind. 

¨Yeah I remember that, it was the night before graduation. I took you to a boardwalk for the weekend.¨ That night was unforgettable, it was a date that Billy thought he could never top. And no matter how many dates the two went on over the past couple of months, their first one takes the cake for being the best. It was so simple. There were no expensive courses of food, or any need to wear suits. It was just them and the beach. 

¨Well that night you told me about your mom, and how important surfing is to you. So I used that as inspiration for coming up with a name. Since naming her ´Beach´ or even just ´Sea´ seemed way too basic.¨ Steve admits still having a tight grip on their daughter. 

Steve is right about the beach being important to him. Since there are times when grief and guilt swallow him and eat him up inside. He feels terrible for not being enough to help his mom from the hits his father took on her, and all the hateful comments he made. Steve knows how much his mother's death weighs on Billy. 

¨I love it, and I love you, and you, Amphitrite Harrington-Hargrove.¨ They shared a passionate kiss not even seconds later did Amphitrite whine. 

¨Little miss here seems to love the spotlight.¨ Steve jokes while he calms her down. Billy laughs with him, taking in the slight before him;  _ his family.  _ He smiles ear to ear full of so much love for Steve and their daughter. If there was a way to pause this moment forever, Billy would do it in a heartbeat. It feels like he's on cloud nine and he never wants to leave because there is no way it can get better than this. 

¨Look babe, it's a full moon!¨ 

_ But then it does get better.  _

-*-

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say thank you to the following websites: Google, thesaurus.com, the stranger things wiki, and finally Grammarly. Without you guys, I´m telling you this would have turned out to be a shit show. lmk if you want me to make this a series because i have so many drafts! If you enjoyed this I hope you check out my other works although none of them is this long. If you need me you know where to find me!


End file.
